


Never Too Late

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Regret, Secret Relationship, ShMark, Shnicky - Freeform, giving in to tempation, westlife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Mark had known Shane years longer than they’d both known Nicky but they’d missed their opportunity to be together, then the blonde swept Shane off his feet. But with jealousy forcing the older friends to keep their distance for 5 years, eventually the tension gets too much and they give in to temptation.Basically Shane is a cheating whore and Mark’s attempts at resisting temptation are pathetic.





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this back properly yet so apologies for any mistakes

Mark had never hidden the fact he was gay and Shane was the first person he came out to, officially admitting to himself and others that he liked boys. Shane had been super cool about it though. They were best mates. Did everything together. There was never a line crossed as Shane was adamant he was straight and the boy’s friendship was strong as they entered the world of the boyband. 

When Nicky Byrne made a place in Westlife it changed everything for Shane. The overly confident, sexy, slim, former footballer was beautiful, friendly and a complete tease. He oozed sex appeal and wasn’t afraid of his sexuality, admitting he was bi-curious from the offset. His flirty personality was forever on show and he loved the attention of the fan girls but after spending some time getting to know the Sligo boys, he soon took a shine to the lead vocalist creating a bromance with Shane for the world to see and Shnicky was born after just 6 months of them hitting the big time. 

All the kisses and gentle touches in interviews and photoshoots got the blonde thinking and the more he thought about it, the more attracted he became to the smaller country boy. His perfect smile, his stunning singing talent, his sexy hazel eyes and buff chest... How was Shane still single?!   
Over the course of several months, Nicky tested the water and tried to encourage the brunette to explore his sexuality, insinuating he was up for being his guinea pig and following a drunken after party, Nicky managed to coax Shane into an embrace that lit a fire impossible to extinguish causing the younger, Sligo boy to admit he was in fact gay and was more than happy to indulge in a secret relationship with the harmonising singer of the band. 

Nicky was proud to have Shane on his arm even if they couldn’t break fans hearts and admit Shnicky was a real thing. They had fun teasing them about it and their love backstage was genuine. The blonde had become great friends with Mark too. They shared a platonic friendship and often took off alone shopping or for a kick around during break times but it took Shane’s time away from his best friend and the longer he was with Nicky, the less time he got to spend with the tall, dark and handsome younger boy.   
Mark was conscious that his role as best friend now laid more with Nicky. The Dubliner wanted to be best buds with everyone and they all loved him and cherished his fabulous character but when his jealousy reared his ugly head, it made Shane feel pushed out. Whenever he mentioned Mark and their fun filled past, Nicky got defensive, accusing his lover of wanting to spend more time with Mark than his own boyfriend and was convinced because they’d known each other for longer that Shane fancied Mark since coming out.   
It was hardly the case. Mark had respected Shane’s sexuality before the band started and he’d never looked at Shane that way before but since hearing Nicky gush about their amazing sex life, feelings of curiosity got the better of it. He began to imagine Shane naked and fantasised about his techniques but he never pursued or mentioned his growing attraction as Nicky made them feel uncomfortable. 

It was becoming an increasingly growing problem for Shane. He felt like he couldn’t talk to or about his best friend from school anymore when Nicky was around. The blonde made it perfectly clear that Shane belonged to him and if anyone tried to touch him, he’d rip their balls off. Whenever he was drunk and the boys brought up their old shenanigans, Nicky would go in a huff and after years of being over protective of his gorgeous man, Shane was ready to break.   
Whenever the lads were socialising as a 4, Nicky was happy but he was reluctant to leave his best friend and boyfriend alone together. His paranoia was jealousy was going noticed by Kian in the end and he worried it could cause an argument any day. If Mark and Shane had work commitments together, Nicky eased off knowing there was other people around to keep an eye on them and prevent them from sharing any private conversations but down at the bar or around hotel rooms, the blonde struggled to draw his gaze away from the vocalists.   
**

The band had enjoyed a couple of days off and ended their time with a party BBQ at Mark’s house by the Lough. They invited their friends Stuart and his wife Adele and the banter was relentless. Mark had recently had a mini bar built in his back garden and Kian was determined to make the most of it, pouring endless shots of tequila and over measures of spirits into mixers. It took very little time for the group to fall deep into a merry state but Nicky was the first victim to reach his peak. 

At midnight the blonde swayed to the bathroom and spewed his guts up. Nicky was never sick but whatever he’d eaten off the BBQ hadn’t agreed with his fragile belly and being sick hadn’t helped clear his head. He flaked out on the sofa and couldn’t move an inch. The other lads found it highly amusing and after a tease, they left him there to sleep off his illness and resided back into the garden where the music played and the other guests danced the night away, making interval trips to check on the oldest boy. 

As Stuart, Adele and Kian partied around the table and chairs in the yard, Mark cleared some rubbish and went inside to collect some more ice. Seeing an opportunity, Shane offered to help and followed his friend indoors, out of earshot from their friends. The kitchen window looked out onto the garden so they could be seen so Shane stood away and kept his distance but gave Mark an apologetic glare. They laughed at the state Nicky was in but we’re thankful they’d finally found 5 minutes to be alone. It’d been so long since the boys were in a position of slight privacy and Shane’s belly was doing summersaults. 

“Marky I’m so sorry about Nico.” Shane dropped his gaze to the floor as he rested against the worktop. 

“It’s OK. Everyone gets in a state now and then.” Mark smugly smirked. 

“I don’t mean tonight. I mean for the last 5 years. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

Mark bowed his head with a frown. Of course he’d noticed. Shane barely spoke to him anymore. “Yeah it’s awkward. I mean I love Nicky to bits, he’s my best friend and your boyfriend but... Huh, I miss you.”

“I miss you too and we’re together everyday. Yet I feel like we can’t be in the same room without being scrutinized by every word. God forbid we’re seen talking on our own. Nicky has to know everything, he hates missing out.”

“But there’s nothing in it. You’re my oldest friend and we can’t even reminisce without him going in a mood because he can’t join in the conversation.” Mark sighed and looked up at the gorgeous brunette. “It’s awkward sometimes.”

“His jealousy is out of control Mark. He doesn’t understand that we’re just friends and that just because your gay too, doesn’t mean we’re gonna jump in bed together. If anything was going to happen between you and I it would have done years ago.” Shane stated whether he believed it or not. 

“Exactly. Except you weren’t out then. Maybe he thinks now you are it makes sense to come onto me, no questions asked.” Mark tried to find reason. 

“But I love him. I came out for him. I know he loves me like crazy, he’s obsessed with me, he’s kind, affectionate, patient, supportive, everything you could ask for but I feel suffocated sometimes. I feel like I’ve lost my friends and the only reason I get to see you is because of the band.”

“True. I know I spend a lot of time with him and I’m sorry. I do feel really bad.”

Shane scrubbed his face and stared at Mark with a straight face. “It shouldn’t be this way. Having to sneak a conversation behind his back. But fuck, it’s been forever and now I feel guilty that it’s come to this.”

“You can talk to me Shane. He can’t stop us.” 

“Yeah but he does. I can’t just say ‘I’m off to catch up with Mark' because he wants to come. It’s like he thinks we’re going to talk about him and slag him off behind his back if he’s not there. Yeah OK I get pissed off now and then and need to rant to someone so I don’t say something I regret to him instead but he doesn’t see it that way. He expects every niggle I have to just tell him but sometimes there’s no need to make a drama over every little thing. I don’t want to be constantly whinging at him. He’s so sensitive sometimes.”

“I understand mate. It might sound a bit feminine but that’s what mates are for. I don’t understand why he’s so insecure. We’re together everyday, does he really see something we don’t?”

“I’ve spent the last 5 years denying there’s anything between us. There’s no fucking need for his attitude about our friendship. I get that we’re all queer and it’d be like Adele spending loads of time alone with Kian but the fact of the matter is, we were best mates for years before I even came out. We’re lads, we... I just think he’s being unreasonable.” Shane shrugged. “He doesn’t even like me having female friends. Gillian and I used to spend loads of time together with Kian and nothing happened between us.”

“And you were straight then.” 

“Exactly. He doesn’t get that I don’t fancy everyone in the world and they don’t fancy me either. He says he’s only got eyes for me but doesn’t believe it when I say it.”

Mark tried to stifle a grin and raised his brow at Shane’s rant. “Yeah but come on Shane, you are fit. You get the most screams. Nicky comes across as arrogant sometimes.”

“I think we’re all good looking aren’t we?” 

Mark shrugged. He’d always lacked in confidence, comparing his cuddly body to the muscles of Kian and Shane and the washboard chest of Nicky. It made him even more self conscious when they stood in a line, Nicky and Shane either side of him, the brunette a lot shorter and the blonde a lot slimmer. Made him feel like a tubby giant when realistically he wasn’t particularly that much overweight, he just couldn’t be bothered to tone up in the gym like the other lads. 

“You and Nicky are both gorgeous. You’re a great couple.”

Shane blushed and smiled. It was the first time he’d heard Mark say something like that. “Yeah maybe... I love him I’m just sick of feeling lonely. Everyday I’m surrounded by people but I feel completely alone.”

Mark hated learning Shane was depressed. Being in the band was a blast. Busy and hard work but there was constant laughs and reasons to be happy. Was Nicky really smothering Shane that much that he couldn’t enjoy it?

“If you ever need to talk Shane just do it. We’ll find a way. Even if we have to lie about it. We shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to talk.”

“I don’t but I’d feel bad for lying to him. I’m sick of convincing him there’s nothing to worry about. I just want my best friend back.”

Barging in the room, Kian stumbled towards the freezer to get the ice himself. Impatient and eager to pour his next drink. “What are you two up to? Parties outside lads. Come on.”

“One minute Ki.” Shane smiled. At least he was allowed to talk to the other blonde without causing suspicion. He waited for their friend to close the door behind him and huffed, forcing a smile at Mark. “We need to talk properly. When Nico’s not around.”

“Yeah... We’ll sort it. It’s fine.” Mark nodded, patted Shane on the back and re-joined the rave outside, not wanting to take too much time alone in case Stuart made a comment about their absence.   
**

Their next afternoon off was over a week away but Nicky had arranged to stay in Dublin to see his family on his mother’s birthday, unable to invite Shane without explaining why his band mate should be there so he reluctantly bid farewell to the Sligo boys. The sigh of relief on Shane’s face when Mark continued to drive the 3 of them home was obvious. The brunette didn’t want to say too much in front of Kian so he held off until Mark dropped him off first then invited Shane back to his house for that long overdue catch up they’d been craving. 

Shane was smiling now. A wide, excited grin that showed his perfect teeth. He felt like he could finally breathe and stared at Mark as they sat in the deck chairs in the garden, soaking up the rare Irish heat. “Kinda nervous ya know?”

“Know what you mean. It’s ridiculous isn’t it?” Mark sniggered, sipping his Coke through a straw. “Shane... Are you happy with Nicky?”

“Yeah.” He muttered unconvincingly. “I mean, like I said he’s amazing and everything but... What if the band is over after the greatest hits album? There’s no guarantee we’ll keep our reign in the charts. What if we split up?”

“I doubt that’d happen any time soon but it doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends afterwards. We weren’t manufactured. It’s not just a work friendship.”

“I know but with Nicky the way he is, when would I ever get to see you? I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. We’ll still hang out and stuff. It’d be harder if you moved to Dublin of course but Nicky isn’t going to stop talking to me is he? We’ll still see each other.”

“It’s not the same.” Shane huffed. “I’m never moving to Dublin anyway. That’s a deal breaker for me... I just wish he’d see... Huh, I dunno. Maybe he should be worried.”

“Why?! Nothings ever happened.”

“I know you fancied me Mark. I know you wished I was gay before the band started.”

“Well... Not been funny but do you blame me? You’re gorgeous.” Mark’s deep blue eyes sparkled as he finally admitted it out loud. “I watched you turn from a boy to a man but you’ve always been incredibly good looking.”

“Really? One of my biggest regrets is never admitting how I felt back then. I wasn’t wrong in feeling there’s a sexual tension between us then?” Shane looked at his best friend, admiring the brightness on one side of his face, glowing on his cheek and a squint in his eye. Beautiful. He felt butterflies swarm his tummy and a shudder of breath escape his lips as he waited for Mark to confirm the previously unmentioned attraction. 

“Um, yeah, no I guess... But it’s too late now. You’re with Nico. Nothing can happen.”

“Argh, this is so fucked up.” He growled. “I need a cigarette.”

“You don’t smoke!” Mark sniggered, pulling a fag from his packet to offer one anyway. “Do you?! Do I really not know you anymore?”

“Kinda started a few weeks ago.” Shane shamefully admitted. “Everything was getting me down and we had that big interview slog to promote the album. Nicky was pissing me off so I asked one of the crew if I could bum a smoke. He didn’t ask any questions, just gave me one and when it calmed me down, I wanted another one. Nicky knows but I haven’t flaunted it. Don’t want to make a big habit of it.”

Mark watched as he sparked up and shuffled in his seat, finding the way Shane took a drag highly arousing. “Do you... Are you attracted to me?”

“Is it wrong to say yes? I know it’s bad but the more Nicky forces a wedge between us, the more I want you. I guess I just miss you and the idea of a quick liaison would give me plenty to go on.”

Mark was shocked. Shane had hidden it so well. He thought there was just an awkward silence because they weren’t 'allowed' to be mates, not because Shane wanted to fuck him. “Wow... I never imagined you’d like me back... But it’s too late Shane. Nothing can happen.”

“I know that but I can’t help the way I feel. I wanted to tell you when I first started having dirty thoughts but there was never a time and I chickened out thinking it’d go away... But I can’t stop it. It’s bad enough we can’t even talk let alone wanting to... I know it’s wrong. Nicky would be devastated if he found out.”

“Shane, nothing can happen. You can’t do that to him.” Mark bleated, trying to sound sincere. “If things had worked out differently before the band then fine but it’s too late now.”

Shane took a long inhale of nicotine and slowly blew it up in the air as he tilted his head back to see the cloud free sky. “This is so unfair.”

“What’s brought this on anyway? Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I’m sick of him stopping me from seeing you. You were my friend first. I won’t feel bad about this Mark. Why should I? He has no right to make us feel like we can’t have a conversation without him in the room. If this is the only time we have then I want to make the most of it.”

“What are you implying exactly?” Mark worried Shane had an agenda that would end in tears. 

“Nothing, I... I sometimes regret not...” Shane covered his eyes with one hand to hide the sun and shook his head as he bit his tongue. He was finding it hard to explain. “Fuck sake Mark.” 

The younger boy chuckled and tightened his lips. He could see the nerves in Shane’s hand, shaking as his heart pounded. “I miss this. Just you and me.” 

“Me too.” Shane overdramatically sighed and ended it with a bashful grin. “We have to make this right Mark.”

“How?! Won’t it seem suss after 5 years if we demand Nicky stops being a jealous prick?”

“What else can we do? I miss you like crazy. How are we supposed to be in a band together when we’ve got this hanging over our heads?” 

All Mark wanted was to go back to how things were. He sat thinking about how they could have got through things differently, how they could have convinced Nicky he had nothing to worry about. But the blonde was being ridiculous and if that’s how he felt, how could things have been different?  
Shane got up to go to the toilet so Mark followed to make another drink, waiting in the kitchen for his friend to return. Band mate? Best friend? Former friend? Besties boyfriend? He wasn’t even sure what he was anymore. 

When Shane stepped back into the room he sheepishly shuffled to stand by the sink unit as Mark rested his peachy butt on the cooker, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at the shiny clean tiles. “You do know if you broke up with Nix, I’d take your side?”

“Really? Guarantee that can you?” Shane sniggered with little confidence and belief in Mark’s words. 

“Of course. I could never lose you Shane. You mean too much to me.”

“Why is this so hard?” Shane rolled his eyes and against his better judgement, wrapped his arms around Mark’s back and rested his head on his chest for a hug. 

Taken by surprise, the taller boy took a moment to think how to respond before reciprocating the cuddle, rubbing his big hands over Shane’s back and resting his cheek on the side of his soft brown hair. He took a long inhale through his nose and pulled Shane’s body against him, swallowing his scent as their bodies melded together. 

“Shane.”

“I’m sorry. I just needed to feel close to you again.” His voice crackled as the nerves boiled up inside his stomach causing him to shake. 

“This is crazy.” Mark whispered, closing his eyes to imagine they were in another world where they didn’t need to feel guilty. 

“No... This is crazy.” Shane pulled back and lifted himself to his tippy toes, running his hand up Mark’s chest to his neck before pressing their lips together. 

Electricity shocked their bodies, fusing their mouths together, their tongues touching in a nervous, soft swirl, breathing each others air as Shane forced his weight against Mark. Fingers gripping hips and hair, eyes closed, jaws locked and hearts pounding, the first kiss they thought would never happen was being shared and neither of them expected to it to feel this good. 

“Wow... That was... New.” Shane whispered, his lips less than an inch away from Mark’s. 

“Yeah, um... Wasn’t expecting that.”

Shane’s smirk made his cheeks burn. Biting the inside of his lower lip he looked Mark in the eye and nodded. “Well overdue don’t you think?”

“That was so bad... Wrong I mean not terrible.”

“Felt pretty good to me.”

Mark sighed, still holding the smaller boy’s waist. He licked his lips and stared at the hazel orbs below lowered lashes. “It was... Yeah. Good... I, Erm, it... Fuck.”

“Mark.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Without thinking it over the taller brunette leaned back down to claim Shane’s mouth again, this time more passionately kissing his oldest friend, hard and desperate. 

“Mmm, god, Mark. You taste so good.” Shane whispered, licking Mark’s bottom lip and nibbling it. 

“This shouldn’t be happening. We can’t do this.” His conscience was trying to make him say the right thing but the devil inside was spurring him on to continue. “I can’t believe it’s taken all this time to get here and now it’s too late.”

“It needs to happen. We need to get this out of our systems.”

“No Shane, please, we can’t.” He unconvincingly muttered, showing no signs of pushing the older boy away. There was only 10 months between them but Mark had always looked up to Shane. Just not physically speaking given he was a few inches taller. “This is so wrong.”

“I know... But I wanted to.”

“And that’s bad enough. This isn’t fair on Nicky or us. Nothing can come of this. We can’t...”

“I couldn’t anyway. I’d feel far too guilty to go the whole way.”

“So what are you doing? What do you want?”

Shane eventually tore himself away, covering his mouth as he stared at Mark, desperate to feel his dark hair through his fingers again. He shrugged and chewed the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know, I just... I needed to know how it felt.”

“Do you love Nicky?”

“Yeah but... Maybe I should go.”

“Maybe you should. I don’t want you regretting this. We’ll always be friends Shane whether we can actively enjoy that friendship right now or not, I’ll always be here for you. We just can’t do this.”

Shane knew he was right. The last thing he needed was to feel sick with guilt and have it show but so far he didn’t feel bad at all and that’s what scared him the most. All the time and love spent with Nicky meant something. They’d fought hard to keep it a secret from the public and fans despite how hard that was. They got to share hotel rooms without raising suspicion because Mark shared his with Kian but it was the only time they could be themselves and enjoy the personal space they needed to share their bodies and down time. But holding Mark in his arms after so many years of feeling a magnetic force field repelling them apart, was a force he couldn’t control. He suddenly felt compelled to glue himself down to the boy and never let go. Like if he walked away now everything would go back to the way it was; careful whispers in the toilets, sneaky text messages and unspoken desires. The connection they shared was alight right now and he never wanted it to end. 

Mark tried to hide his excitement in the way he stood, holding his hands over his crotch. “Do you want a lift home?”

“Yeah I guess so.” Happening to notice, Shane grinned and felt proud of himself. “Are you hard?!”

“What? Of course. Kissing turns me on.” He blushed, embarrassed by his evident erection poking through the thin material of his shorts. 

“Well I didn’t touch it so I did good.” Shane held his hands above his head and laughed. “It was just a kiss. It was... Like, owed or something.”

“A kiss. That’s all it was... We can’t... It’s so wrong.” Mark couldn’t think of anything to say except the same thing over and over but it didn’t become anymore convincing the more he repeated it. 

Shane was having none of it. Mark’s inability to be strong and dominant was pathetic so he took no notice and once again plunged his tongue down his throat, making him moan and thrust his hard-on against his own growing crotch. It was impossible to tear themselves away as each kiss got hotter and rougher, hands grasping the back of Mark’s head to keep him in place until Shane was satisfied. Nicky didn’t even enter his head. This was payback. He didn’t feel guilty and he didn’t want to stop. After years of denying his attraction to the amazing vocalist, he was finally where he had to be until they needed air again. 

“Fucking hell Shane. You’re such an amazing kisser. You have to stop this, please. I can’t do this to Nico. I’m such a bad friend.” He huffed.

“Fuck him!” Shane blasted, “He’s my boyfriend not yours. He treats me like shit, he deserves this. I don’t feel bad so don’t you bother either. It should have happened a long time ago. We needed to just do it and now we can forget about it.”

“Yes, we, we do. We have to... Come on I’ll drive you home.”  
**

Sat with his feet underneath him on the sofa of his parent’s lounge, Shane picked up his mobile and texted Mark... 

'Thinking about you. Nico called and I don’t feel bad. Wish I’d touched you up now ;)'

It took a whole hour for Mark to reply. Shane was getting worried... 

'What happened can’t happen again. We had our chance and it didn’t work for us. Things are different now, we’re different, life has changed. We can’t do this, I’m sorry. M.x '

Shane’s heart sank. Mark was trying at least but it still didn’t make him give up. Then a second message came through...

'Maybe we should talk more tomorrow. I’ll come round in the morning. 10:30am. M.x'

\- Thank God you replied. Was going to send a dirty photo ;-p

'Fucking hell, that wouldn’t have made things easier!'

\- Lol it’s just porn. Sent plenty to Nico. Got some on my email.

'Don’t! See you in the morning. M.x'

And the smile was restored. He slept much better than he thought he might after that. Just seeing Mark alone again was exciting enough even if he did find strength to adamantly deny Shane of copping a feel. Roll on morning.  
**

The door bell rang and Shane skipped to let his visitor inside. Nicky hadn’t made his morning call yet but he placed his tones to silent and promised himself to ignore it if the blonde interrupted. He offered Mark a drink and once the boys had coffee in their hands, Shane led him to the couch and tried to explain his feelings. They both admitted they still didn’t feel particularly bad about what had happened the day before but Mark was constantly repeating himself. We can’t. Nothing can happen. It’s wrong. I’m a bad friend. Shane was sick of hearing it now and let it go in one ear and out the other. 

Kneeling on the couch trying to inch ever closer, Shane grinned at him. “You can control yourself if I come onto you then can you?”

“Sure. I have to.” Mark nodded, feeling he was about to be put to the test. 

Taking the reins and whipping the horse to go, the older boy shuffled across the seat and leaned down to Mark’s neck. “I don’t believe you.” He whispered in his ear, curling his fingers behind his neck. 

“Shane, don’t. We can’t do this.” 

“But I can tell you want to. You’re not pushing me away.”

“I know and that makes me a terrible person.”

“Well you’re not trying hard enough.” He gripped the dark strands between his fingers and turned Mark’s head to kiss him again. “You want this too.”

“Of course I do. I haven’t had sex for months but we can’t.”

Mocking his boring repetitiveness Shane chuckled. “We can’t, we can’t, it’s so wrong... shut up man!”

“Shane, I’m serious. I can’t live with the guilt.”

He sat back and reached for his phone, flicking to his gallery and forced Mark to see photos of himself naked. 4 graphic pictures of Shane. Gorgeous, naked Shane. Hard pecs and erect nipples waiting to be flicked, a stonking stiffy waiting to be played with, a cock grasping, ball aching, pre-cum oozing close up and a well placed vibrator penetrating his open arse cheeks with spunk dripping down his shaft. 

“Jesus!” Mark bit his bottom lip. “Fuck... Shane!” The naughty one laughed with a wink. Seeing images of Shane’s erection was too much to handle. “God I want to.”

“Yeah? So take it.”

“We shouldn’t... We can’t... Fuck I want to.” Mark gave in for a moment and kissed Shane without thinking but he still wasn’t in control as the smaller boy leaned his chest onto him, teasing his tongue over Mark’s lips, sucking his puckering pout as he closed his eyes and imagined him naked. That smooth chest waiting to be licked and hard cock gagging to be stroked. “You’re so bad.”

“But I’m so good at it.” He breathed into the younger boy’s mouth, his hand now rubbing the hairy chest below him, running his nails down his side’s to tickle him. “Tell me to stop.”

“Stop.” He half heartedly murmured as he groaned into the feel of Shane’s lips caressing his neck. “Mmm, god that’s good.”

“You want me to stop?”

“Yes!” he lied. His hips lifting as his stiffness grew harder under his jeans. “We can’t do this.”

“So you keep saying and I’m not listening so shut the fuck up will ye?”

“I’m not encouraging you. I’m saying no.” He grinned. Running his hand down Shane’s back as he felt his warm tongue licking his. 

The more Mark protested with absolutely no gumption to mean a word, the more it spurred Shane on to push it as far as he could. He claimed again he couldn’t go all the way but the more he stroked Mark’s belly, the braver he became and desire to be domineering took over him. Mark was so submissive it made it easy for Shane to forget about Nicky, the one who usually took the lead in the relationship. It was a novelty for Shane to be in control for once. Yes Mark was reluctant to comply but it certainly wasn’t rape. The only struggle was Mark trying to sound genuinely remorseful about how far it’d got so far but the power was going to Shane’s head. 

“The lines already been crossed, I’ve said it before. Just go with it.” Shane’s finger tips slid further down to Mark’s growing crotch as the younger boy closed his eyes and tried to control the urge to roll the dominant over to devour him. “I’m just making sure it works. You’ve gone without for so long. Think of it as a helping hand.”

“Fuck, it works, trust me. I had a wank last night and it definitely didn’t disappoint...Mmm, Shane don’t.”

“Don’t what baby?” he trailed his kisses down Mark’s jaw and neck, nibbling at the skin as his hand cupped the hardness under the fabric. “You want it yeah? You want my hand on your hard cock.” 

“No... We can’t do this. Oh god.” His breath hitched as an inhale caught an air bubble. The feel of Shane’s small palm rubbing against his erection was making him wet. “Oh fuck that feels good.” He deliberately kept his own hands to himself but couldn’t stop the need to kiss Shane back. The forceful pressure of his mouth pressed against his, the delicate action of tongue on tongue and soft biting of his lip, Shane’s nose grazing his cheek. It was too much. “Why are you so sexy?!”

“Learned from the best. I don’t often get to be on top so this is great practice.”

“Practice?!” Mark chuckled, licking his lips and catching his breath as his cock was being mauled. “Just a guinea pig am I?”

“No, you’re a big, soft teddy bear with the intimidation to match. And I fucking want you so badly.” Moving to straddle him, Shane lifted one leg over Mark’s lap and held the back of the sofa, grinding his now stiffness as he dug his nails into the back of the submissive’s head. “Feels good right? Tell me to stop. Push me away Mark. Tell me I’m a bad boy.”

“So bad... Mmm, such a bad person. You need to stop.”

“Can’t stop til you’ve had enough.” He whispered, kissing his neck again as he picked up momentum, their cocks rubbing hard. “Ah fuck, I wanna fuck you.”

“We’d feel too bad about it. We wouldn’t be able to hide it and lie. Shane, we can’t do this, please.” He begged, still unable to physically push the smaller boy away. His pleas were still just words with no meaning and no amount of times he said ‘we can’t’ would stop Shane now. 

“Its already happening and I don’t feel bad. We need to do this so we can move on. So I can marry Nicky and know I can be faithful.”

“Marry him?! You’re not even out in public, you’re trying to get me off and you still want to marry him?” Mark sounded a little pissed off and jealous now. He couldn’t understand how he could say he wanted to marry the boy keeping them apart while his boner was in contact with someone else’s. 

“Maybe one day. But right now I want to fuck you.”

“God you’re impossible sometimes.” He snorted and lunged forward to shoot his tongue back in the older boy’s mouth. 

After a round of hurried snogs and a fast paced thrust-athon Shane finally slipped off to Mark’s side to check the dampness between them. Mark’s groin was covered in pre-cum, dark, wet patches bleeding through the denim. Shane bit his bottom lip at the sight and continued to rub his palm over the bulge to dry it off. The pointless protesting moans from Mark’s throat was ignored but when Shane took the next step to begin unbuckling his belt, he grabbed his wrist. 

“Shane no! Come on... This has gone too far now. I should leave.”

“You’re not going anywhere big boy.” Shane threatened him, reaching into his boxers, across hair to tip of his slimy helmet. “Mmm, you’re so hot for this. So hard for me.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re touching it. Fuck... Ah that feels so good.” He groaned, tilting his head back with his eyes closed to enjoy every swirl of Shane’s thumb smearing his juices over his bell-end. “What are you going to do?”

Softly answering into his ear, Shane stroked his shaft as Mark clench his butt cheeks to gently gyrate into his fist. “I wanna make you come Marky. I wanna make you feel like you’re the only person in the world that matters. I wanna hear you cry as you beg me to finish, too hot and wet to stop.”

“Fucking hell... You’re such a bitch.” He sniggered and purred into Shane’s mouth as he gripped the arm of the chair. The natural silky lube on his cock helped glide Shane’s hand up and down tightly, beating him hard into an impossible pleasure state. But before he knew it, Shane’s body shifted and his warm tongue was licking the pulsing head clean. “No... Oh god, no... Fuck Shane. Ah god yeah that feels amazing.” 

Mark couldn’t remember the last time he’d received a blow job but this was worth waiting for. He’d always prided himself on being top class in the skill but Shane’s tongue work was something he’d never felt before. The strong sucks, the gentle nibbles, the hard licking, all too good as his grasps squeezed the shaft. Beads of sweat now pouring down his forehead as he tried to calm his breathing as he watched the gorgeous hunk bob his head up and down on his cock. 

“Ahh, this is so wrong but it feels so good.”

Taking a breather to prevent jaw lock Shane pulled away while working the length with his hand and kissed Mark’s juices into his mouth. The salty spread across his tongue made him groan and he couldn’t find the will to say no again. It was happening now. And it felt out of this world right until the last drop trickled down Shane’s throat and he realised Nicky was the luckiest man on earth. 

“You didn’t tell me to stop... You owe me now!” 

“Shit, I know.” Mark sighed. “I’m such a terrible friend aren’t I?”

“No, you’re an amazing friend and I love you for it. You don’t have to go down on me... Just wanna feel these fingers inside me.” Shane linked them into his, drawing them to his lips to wet the tips with his saliva. “Want you to make me come.”

“Fuck you’re gonna come like never before.” 

Giving in completing now Mark hastily unzipped Shane’s trousers and whipped them down to his ankles along with his boxers and took his weeping erection into his hand, caressing the length with his palm and tickling his balls with the tips of his fingers inching closer and closer to his entrance. He slid off the sofa and shuffled the older boy’s hips to the edge to gain access. God he had a nice cock. A part of him wanted it up his ass but he still felt that was a step too far so he put aside his guilt trap and returned the favour, hoping it’d satisfy Shane enough to move on afterwards. 

There wasn’t any lubricant at hand but Shane’s wood was wet enough and with the spit from Mark’s mouth creating a slippery mess, it was enough to massage his hole as he caressed the balls out the way. Mark had always thought Shane had a cute little bum but he never imagined he’d get his hands in-between the pert cheeks the boy liked to wiggle on stage. 

Slowly pushing one digit inside, Mark loosened him up, penetrating the brunette’s entrance with his fat fingers. He could tell it wasn’t his first time as he immediately relaxed his hips into the stride, groaning in delight as Shane gripped Mark’s hair, demanding a deep kiss, sharing the moment of ecstasy. Slipping a second finger inside as he worked the shaft with his other hand, Mark’s erection was aching again. Shane was in heaven. Biting his bottom lip as he held his breath in intervals, tensing his ass tight around the magic sliding in and out, faster and harder as time past. 

“Ah Jesus Mark, that feels amazing. Don’t stop!” Shane winced, riding the momentum, pushing down deeper for Mark to hit the spot, his tips curling and stroking his prostate. “Fuck, keep going. I’m so hard, wank it faster... Fucking give it to me. Punish me for being bad... Oh fuck.”

The proud grin on Mark’s face was cute as hell. He was making his best friend feel something only Nicky should be able to. But the sexual frustration they’d kept at bay for so long made the experience so much hotter and the orgasm brewing inside him was too intense he struggled to hold back from exploding.

“Fuck I’m close.” Eyes tightly shut, Shane grasped Mark’s neck with one hand and dug his nails into the sofa cushion was his other, shuffling with a dry mouth, his heart beat racing as fingers pounding his arse hole. The moans were loud now and it was impossible to prevent the inevitable. Just two more thrusts and he was there. His entire body stiff and riddled with pleasure as he shot his load between his stomach and Mark’s hand. It was the loudest anyone had ever been for Mark and he enjoyed every second of Shane crying through a stream of spunk firing endlessly. 

“Ah fucking hell... Shit, fuck, fuck. Oh god, Jesus Mark!” 

The sweetest chuckle came from the depths of Mark’s throat as he watched Shane simmer down to a worn out mess. He pulled his hand from under him and tried not to cover the couch in semen as he climbed back to sit down next to the victim of his handy work. Catching his breath while waiting for the tingles shooting up and down his limbs, Shane turned to snuggle Mark’s belly, collapsing with a sigh. 

“Happy now?” Mark sniggered and kissed Shane’s sweaty hair, holding him tight. 

“Think I’ve got a crush on Mark from Westlife.” He joked. 

“A crush?! Is that all?” Mark laughed. “Christ. What are you like when you’re in love with someone?”

“A cheating whore apparently.”

“Shane, don’t do that. You wanted this.”

“I know and the worst thing about it is I don’t even feel bad. Which makes me a fucking terrible person doesn’t it?” he nuzzled his face into Mark’s chest and stared off into space, confused by his feelings. “How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t feel guilty either... Always considered myself a good person ya know? Honest and loyal.”

“You are... To me.” He sniggered. “I needed to happen Mark, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah I know. I just couldn’t go the whole way. It’s not worth risking a guilty conscience for. You’re better off with Nicky anyway. I’m useless.”

“No you’re not. Don’t say that. You’ll find someone.”

Sinking into the cuddle, Mark closed his eyes. Feeling soft as a cloud as Shane wrapped his body around him in a less nervous hold. “I really miss having this with someone. I could fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“Yeah... This can’t happen again I know that and Nicky can never find out but it was worth every second. Feeling so close to you again is amazing. I’ll never forget it.”

“Me neither Shane. Maybe in another life hey?”

“If it all goes tits up with Nico for any other reason I’ll be in your bed a second later. It's never too late for us. Until then I guess we just need to be friends and make him see he’s being ridiculous.”

“He was right to have trust issues though.”

“Yeah well, keeping me away from you was the worst thing he could have done so I suppose it’s his fault... I love you Feehily.”

“Love you too Filan.” He squeezed his best friend and let out a long exhale through his nose feeling more at ease than ever. He felt close to his boy again even if their friendship had been tossed on the back burner for Nicky’s sake but he knew he’d always have Shane waiting behind his back. “Here’s to another 5 years of Westlife.”

“And an unbreakable lifetime of friendship.” 

Shane knew he’d done wrong but it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt more confident he could deal with Nicky’s jealousy now he’d taken what he felt was rightly owed to him. Nicky would be none the wiser and the 4 band mates would continue their reign in the charts and entertain fans with their bromances. But no matter what the future held, one thing’s for sure, no one could ever take away the bond between Mark Feehily and Shane Filan, least of all Nicky Byrne.


End file.
